Silêncio
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Palavras apenas machucam. Sejamos silêncio. #Subaru e Kamui, yaoi, Subaru POV#


**Autora:** _SweetPepper  
_**Fandom:**_X  
_**Spoilers:**_X 16 (e por isso, obviamente, de Tokyo Babylon inteiro)  
_**Casal: **_Subaru e Kamui  
_**Sumário: **_Palavras apenas machucam. Sejamos silêncio.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ X não me pertence. A palavra hiatus já deveria ter te dito isso.  
_**Avisos: **_Yaoi. Subaru e Kamui. Não é uma história linear, e sim formada de pequenos trechos, pequenas drabbles em torno do mesmo tema. POV do Subaru. Se alguma coisa dessas não te agradou, e ainda assim você ler, não diga que eu não avisei.  
_**N.A.:**_ Essa é quase uma songfic de Enjoy the Silence, do Depeche Mode. Só não é literalmente porque eu acho que a história sai andando pra fora da música vezes demais – e também porque songfics são chatas, hauahuahaua. Mas já sabem que ler ouvindo a música ou qualquer coisa assim pode ser legal.  
_**Thanks to**_ Fuu-chan. Porque ela é fofíssima, e porque fez a primeira leitura e opinou e tal. (#aperta e amassa#) E ao Cris Pepper, sempre. E a CaroLaranja pela tradução, por mais que eu não tenha usado aqui. Não há forma alguma de traduzir essa música sem estuprá-la, exatamente como você tinha avisado, amore.  
_

-

-

* * *

-

_"Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable._

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence"_

_Depeche Mode_

- -

-

**Silêncio**

-

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, em um desespero de quem não conseguia mais me ver sofrer. Eu correspondi tocando seu rosto, a única forma de expressar tudo que eu queria. Naquele único momento, eu poderia até mesmo abandonar minha promessa, meu único desejo.

Se fosse por Kamui.

-

Não havia uma forma de ser feliz, ou de sequer conviver, com Seishiro-san. Não com tudo que aconteceu, e com toda a culpa envolvida. Se não precisava do que ele tinha para oferecer – desprezo –, não precisava de _nada_. Era nisso que eu acreditava.

Até encontrar seus olhos violetas.

-

Fazer amor com Kamui é uma experiência delicada e doce, toda vez. Silenciosa. Nossa respiração densa é o único som que enche o quarto, e ainda assim parece um excesso. Cada som profana o que há de sagrado em tudo isso, e já temos pecados demais.

Nos calamos com beijos.

-

Kamui segurava minha mão, novamente. Ele tinha esse hábito, como se precisasse de proteção em tempo integral. Ou como se _eu_ precisasse de proteção em tempo integral.

Talvez ele esteja correto nessas duas possibilidades.

-

Pensar em Kamui não significa sentir dor, até mesmo a culpa que eu sinto sobre isso tudo não é dor. De todas as coisas, apenas ele não dói.

E isso é tudo o que eu tenho.

-

Nós nunca fomos iguais. Kamui tinha mais força, mais chances, mais esperança. E conforme essas três coisas se quebravam, eu via o quanto éramos realmente diferentes. Ele nunca perdeu sua capacidade de amar, ela só aumenta mais e mais.

Em meus braços.

-

Eu queria proteger Kamui do mundo inteiro. Quando o aperto nos meus braços, gostaria de poder dizer que está tudo bem, que tudo que era ruim já se foi. Gostaria de poder dizer todas aquelas palavras consoladoras e esquecidas, para seu espírito não se quebrar. Mas não digo nada.

Ele entende mesmo assim.

-

Existem muitas coisas sobre as quais Kamui e eu nunca falamos. Mas temos lágrimas e temos beijos.

Nunca falaremos.

-

Kamui aceitou esse sentimento mutilado que era tudo que eu tinha para oferecer, e aos poucos o transformou na única coisa gentil que ainda me resta. Começou quando ele permitiu que eu entrasse em sua mente, ou quando eu permiti que ele entrasse em meu mundo. Não importa.

Irei proteger esse sentimento enquanto puder.

-

Eu não aprendi nada com tudo o que passei. Percebo isso quando me dou conta da falta que Kamui irá me fazer quando partir...

E quando temo por isso.

-

Todas as cicatrizes físicas que Seishiro-san deixou em meu corpo nos meus dezesseis anos já desapareceram há muito tempo. Mas as palavras que ele disse, nem o tempo, nem palavras ditas depois, puderam apagar – elas ficaram marcadas em minha mente, se repetindo e repetindo e repetindo. Dizendo que eu sou menos que nada.

Kamui trouxe o silêncio.

-

Quando penso na voz do Kamui, ela não forma palavras coerentes. Formam apenas um som, talvez um riso, claro e suave, bonito demais para ter seu significado corrompido por palavras. Quando eu não presto atenção em algo que ele tenha dito, ele perdoa.

E ri.

-

Eu me arrependo de muitas coisas. Eu gostaria que Hokuto-chan estivesse viva, eu queria que Seishiro-san estivesse vivo, que Kamui tivesse sofrido menos, que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Mas não posso mudar nada.

Apenas o futuro.

-

* * *

-

* * *

_-_

_Hum, depois de me aventurar bastante por casais jamais dantes navegados, volto com algo bem familiar. Um casal que é como voltar para casa, colocar os pés na mesinha e ir futucar na geladeira – sem falar na estrutura da fic, que é realmente íntima minha. Apenas fui um pouco além que em Pacto ou em 4 Vezes X, já que temperei tudo com um pouco mais de sentimento. E adorei, huahauahauhaua! Vou acabar escrevendo uma daquelas fics em que eles se amam e vamosignoraroSeishiroeoFuumayay! (mentira, vou não. Ou será que sim? XD)_

_Subaru e Kamui são meninos que precisam de amor, o shipper precisa de amor, a autora precisa de amor.  
Reviews são amor! o/_


End file.
